Shugo Academy
by Pro-Ark
Summary: After the graduation ceremony,Tsukasa tells the Guardians they have been enrolled in a special academy.To their amazement,they discover that all the students have Shugo Charas!But enemies are everywhere.Is Easter opposing them again?Submit an OC!
1. Graduation

**Kiri: Hi! This is Kiri-Kiri-tan!**

**Kukai: *comes out* What's going on?**

**Ringo: Kukai! *glomps Kukai***

**Ikuto: *jumps down from ceiling* Yo.**

**Ringo: Ikuto! *glomps Ikuto***

**Nagihiko: What's with all the noise?**

**Ringo: Nothing much, Nagi-niisan. Anyways… *glomps Nagihiko***

**Kiri: *sweatdrops* Ringo and I do not own Shugo Chara, etc. If I did, I would make Nagi and Nade two different people.**

_Amu's POV_

I slumped down in my seat backstage, my eyelids drooping, half closed. I was exhausted from being onstage, standing perfectly still for _half an hour! _I probably was going to faint if Nagihiko hadn't come in just then.

"Hi Amu-chan!"

I fell over. How did he manage to stay so energetic after that monster of an assembly?

"Tsukasa wants you." Nagi left.

"Let's go," Rima stood up, and Tadase did the same. They both left, too.

"Hurry up, Amu-chan!" Ran, my first chara, urged. I ignored her, the call of sleep lulling me.

"Chara change!"

I shot up like a bullet, streaking past Tadase and Rima, making it to Tsukasa's office even before Nagihiko.

"4.86 seconds!" cheered Ran as she undid the chara change.

"Ran…." I felt murderous. Ran gulped. Lucky for her, my anger was interrupted by the arrival of Rima, with Tadase trailing behind.

"I wonder why we were called here," I mused out loud. All of us turned to look expectantly at Nagihiko. He shrugged absentmindedly.

"How should I know? Tsukasa just told me to call you guys."

I sweatdropped. Trust Nagihiko to do something without asking why he had to.

"Gomenesai, I'm late." Tsukasa told us sheepishly as he came in, sitting down behind his huge desk.

"So. Can you hurry up and tell us what you called us for?" Rima asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, Rima-chan, I was just getting to that." Tsukasa took out a stack of papers, arranging them neatly in front of him.

"I have enrolled you in an important, private academy," Tsukasa explained. "All graduating guardians attend this school, even though the grades at the school start from kindergarten. You are boarding there, and all your parents have agreed. You just need to sign these forms."

Tsukasa placed a form in front of us all, each one already filled in by the academy. I scanned the page, blushing when I saw this:

**Habits:**_Drinking milk after taking a bath, calling Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi a pervert_

Ran, Miki, and Suu flew beside me, and read that line too.

"How do they know that, Amu-chan?" Miki questioned. Blushing again, I shrugged and skipped to the end. There, filling an entire page, was a lengthy list of regulations and requirements. I looked at the others.

Rima was trying to look bored and hide her curiosity as she, not bothering to read the list, signed her name.

Nagihiko scanned the whole thing in a flash.

Sweatdrop…

Tadase, on the other hand, was reading it slowly and carefully.

I sighed. At least I wasn't the slowest.

The only strange thing was that it said that we couldn't tell anyone about Academy, even thought it said nothing about it anyway. I decided that wasn't important and signed my name at the bottom, unaware of the shocking news that was soon to be revealed.

**Kiri: Liked it?**

**Ikuto: No. I wasn't in it.**

**Kiri: You're so mean. Anyway, where's Ringo?**

**Ikuto: Chasing Kukai.**

**Kiri:…. Uh, so… Click the review button and vote for a pairing on my profile!**


	2. Who's That?

**Ringo: Konnichiwa minna! **

**Kiri: …..**

**Ringo: Kiri-kiri-tan! Ohayo! Where is Kukai?**

**Kiri: Hiding from you. **

**Ringo: ….where?**

**Kiri: Closet**

**Ikuto (suddenly appear): Here's the key to the closet *hands over key* **

**Ringo: Arigato, Ikuto-kun! *opens closet***

**Kiri: Anyway, while Kukai is feeling bad for himself, here is the story. BTW, we do not own Shugo Chara or we-**

**Ringo: -we could've made Nade and Nagi different people.**

_The Next Day at Shugo Academy Ringo's POV___

"Kiri, aren't you SO excited to meet the new students? I know I am." I chirped.

"Tch" was all of Kiri's reply

"Kiri-tan you're so boring in the morning." I whined and started to skip. Then, I hit something hard (hope it's not a pole) and-THUD! "ow, just watch where you're going would be a big help, ya know." I said as I looked up to a pinkette with 4 charas, a girl-ish guy 1 chara that looked like a king and a short girl with seriously long blonde hair down to her waist, she had a chara also clown-like chara. Now, naturally I would yell "EH! You guys have charas?"

"Yeah and? By the way, do you know where is the chairman's office is?" the pinkette demanded in a cool, façade voice. Now, I got pissed she is obviously new but can't she be a little normal? Jeez.

"Kiri, do you think that maybe they were the new transferred students? I never saw them around before" I mused. "Obviously, baka, if they were students here already then they should know where the chairman's office is, right?" Kiri said.

_Beginning of Class Yaya's POV_

Amu-chi and the rest of the guardians and some (Frienemies) friends (including Yaya) got transferred to a new school and Yaya can't wait to meet new friends! Amu-chi told Yaya that she, Tadase and Rima bumped into someone this morning with charas too Yaya want to meet them too!

Yaya, Nagi, Kukai and Rima-chi entered a classroom "that is the girl we bumped into this morning" she said as she pointed toward a girl with purple hair that talking to another girl at the back of the room.

Nagi started then trailed off "Rima, that is my…."

**Ringo: Hey guys I got Kukai! Yay. *holding a tied up Kukai* **

**Kiri: Poor Kukai **

**Ringo: anyway, liked it?**

**Ikuto: No, I wasn't in it, again! I gave you the key to Kukai's closet **

**Kukai: TRAITOR!**

**Nagi: Who was the girl that Rima was talking about?**

**Ringo: RIMA WAS TALKING ABOUT ME!**

**Please Read, Rate and Review.**

**P.S. Sorry, I know the chapter was short, but I had a test to study for so….. **


	3. Kidnapped!

**Ringo: Okay, my turn! *puts on blindfold* 3….2….1! *turns around and grabs Kukai***

**Kukai: How does she always find me? T.T**

**Kiri: Well…..You see…..She has a Kukai Compass-Locator. -.-**

**Amu: That was blunt.**

**Ringo: -.-' Uh….Yaya! Please-**

**Kiri: -Say the disclaimer! And it's my turn to write a chapter! **

**Yaya: Kiri-tan and Ringo-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song!**

_Nagi's POV_

"Nade-chi!" Yaya interrupted me as I _tried _to break the news to everyone.

"N-N-Nadeshiko?" Amu stuttered.

"Nadeshiko!" As Amu ran forward to greet Nadeshiko who responded with a wave and 'Hi, Amu!', Rima sent me a glare that read, _You. Explain. Or die._

Sweatdrop….

I mouthed '_Later_' to her and hoped that I would survive.

_Ikuto's POV_

I lolled around lazily on the grass of the field, feeling bored. It was _way_ too normal around here.

"Come on, Ikuto-nya," whined Yoru.

"Someone said something about new students-nya."

I sighed. More fangirls. But what Yoru said next caught my attention.

"I heard someone say something about a pink-haired girl-nya."

I immediately jumped up, trying to hear any gossip going on. I hit a jackpot when I overheard one of the twins, Ringo and Kiri, saying something.

"Did you see the new girl?" Ringo whispered to some random girl.

"She was all cold and bored-ish sounding. Me and Kiri saw her."

I glanced at the other twin, Kiri, standing nearby. I could tell she was in a bad mood and people were trying to avoid her, so I walked up to Ringo instead.

"Yo."

The girl Ringo had been talking to squealed, "Ikuto-sama!" but I ignored her.

"Hey, d'ya know who the new students are?" I asked casually.

Ringo shrugged. "Her name's Hinamori, I think." She told me.

"Anyways, I got to go," she called to me as she left.

I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her and especially not her twin. I'd have to ask _her_. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

_Utau's POV_

I stood on the school's _huge _stage with the thousands of chairs. I practiced my vocals, my voice ringing sweet and clear, echoing in the empty auditorium. Suddenly I heard the soft, light click of someone's footsteps. Preparing myself for a wave of fanboys, I was surprised to see Kukai come in.

"Kukai?"

Kukai was rarely seen alone, either surrounded by fangirls or his teammates, with him being captain of most of the sport teams.

"Hi." He grinned at me in that easygoing way that always made me relax.

Smiling, I sat down next to him in one of the front row seats.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. Kukai, being Kukai, saw through my forced tone and saw what I meant, 'How are you doing? What did you come to see me for?'

He grinned.

"Haven't seen you sing in a long time," he told me. "I hear you've been writing a new song."

I nodded. It was true. I'd been writing a song that was secretly for him, though he was probably to dense to realize it.

"Do you want to hear it?"

He nodded.

Taking my place in the middle of stage, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Kukai's POV_

I sat quietly as Utau began.

_anata to sugoshita kikoku ga_

_suishou no youni hikatteru_

_koborenuyou ue wo muita_

_tabidachi wa kowakunai_

_ginga ni tsudou hoshitachi ga_

_kawaranu hi wo hanatsu youni_

_RIIBE no uta wo kana deyou_

_yuukyuu no tategoto de_

_haruka chihei no saki_

_moeru kogane no kodou_

_ima koso tobou_

_dokomademo tsuzuku yume ga suki datta_

_anata no egao ga suki datta_

_futsuu no koi ga ureshikatta_

_arikitari no kotoba dakedo gomen ne_

_tatoe jikan ga hikisaitemo_

"_kono sekai de ichiban anata ga daisuki desu"_

_Love you forever…_

_tabun inochi no kigen sae_

_ai to iu na no REKUIEMU_

_hito wo omou to iu koto wa_

_amari ni mo setsunakute_

_sajin no kiri no saihate ni_

_mitsuketa OASHISU_

_sadame ga subete to iu nara_

_dokomade wo samayou no?_

_iki ga tsumaru hodo ni_

_tsunoru kimochi ga hora_

_habataku kaze ni_

_eien wo negau hodo ni suki datta_

_nakijakuru kurai suki datta_

_hontou wa ima furikaeritai_

_kagirinai omoi wa tsuchi ni uetara_

_mune no naka de hana ni shimashou_

"_watashi wa waraeru kara waratte kuremasen ka?"_

_You'll not cry again…_

_kooritsuita namida wo tokashita yo_

_nante nante yasashii_

_rasen hodoku anata no koe_

_tsuyoku dakishimete_

_aishiteru aishiteru yo itsumademo_

_dakara watashi wa watashi wa mou_

_tsutaetai yo toki wo koete_

"_monogatari wa owari wo mukaeru kedo mugen no asu ni sakihokorou"_

_anata ni okuru tegami_

_atarashii hajimari ni_

_Love & Soul Letter…_

I smiled and stood up, clapping softly.

"You were great!" I congratulated her. She blushed.

Suddenly, through the glass roof, I saw a masked figure hovering. He blasted the roof off. Utau screamed. The figure scooped up the panicking twin-tailed blonde and jumped, disappearing as quietly and mysteriously as he had appeared.

"Utau…" I gasped as something heavy smashed onto my back.

"Utau…" I blacked out.

**Kiri: Introducing new official emo corner, Blueberry-san!**

**Kukai: Yay! *starts sulking in corner* Oh, why do I have to be with a crazy squealing fangirl?**

**Kiri:…**

**Ringo: Kukai-kun, why don't you come here *whispers really quickly, **_**so I can glomp you**_** and blinks innocently***

**Kiri: Um, while Ringo is trying to persuade Kukai to retreat from Blueberry-san, the emo corner, I want to say some thing to all those who want to submit an OC. Please fill the following:**

Name:

Personality:

Grade:

Chara(s):

Chara's name(s):

Chara's personalities:

Chara change(s):

Charanari name(s):

Charanari description(s):

Charanari moves:

**Kiri: You can have up to 3 charas! First person that asks for purification can receive it! Please R&R!**

**P.S. Crystal Letter English Lyrics:**  
The memories of the times I spent with you are shining like crystals  
I looked up for my tears not to fall. I am not afraid to start a new journey  
I will play a love song with an eternal harp  
So the stars collected in the galaxy will always be lit  
Beyond the distant horizon a gold heart is burning  
Right now, I want to fly away  
I loved our endless dream  
I loved your smile  
I was happy with our normal love...  
Sorry, these are only stereotypical words  
For example, even if time were to tear  
"In this world, I love you the most"  
love you forever…  
Maybe the origin of life is a requiem called love  
But to believe people is so very painful  
I found an oasis at the furthest end of a sandstorm  
If everything is decided by fate, then until where will I wander?

My feelings grow so large that I am left choking  
They fly into the wind  
I loved you so much that I wished for us to last eternally  
I loved you so much that I cried on and on  
I truly want to turn back...  
If I plant my endless thoughts in the earth  
Then a flower will grow in my heart  
"You can smile, so won't you smile for me?"  
You'll never cry again...  
That, that kind of kindness that melts frozen tears  
Your voice unravels space. I tightly hug you  
I love you. I'll love you forever  
That's why I will...I will...still  
I want to reach you. I will cross over time  
"Our story is at its ending but it will bloom fully in the infinite future"  
I send a crystal letter to you, for a new beginning  
Love & soul letter...


	4. A Day at the Mall Hall Part I

**Ringo: Yay! my turn to update!**

**Kiri: Good for you. ^_^**

**Ringo:... -_-Kiri-tan where is Ikuto?**

**Kiri: why do you ask about Ikuto? It's usually Kukai this Kukai that.**

**Ringo: Because I wonder how Ikuto feels about his little 'strawberry' at his school. Kukai's in a bad mood so... I rather not bother him. (just in case, so he doesn't hate me forever)**

**Amu: Hey! I'm not Ikuto's strawberry!**

**Ringo: Whatever you say.**

**Ikuto: Then, I'm your kitty cat! (nya)**

**Kiri: Anyways, Ringo and I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.(I don't want to say this every chapter)**

**Ringo: Onward with the story.**

**Kukai's POV**

My eyelids slowly lifted from the pitch blackness. I wonder what happened to me "Still in Lala Land?" said someone. I turn my head to see Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya. "Where am I" I asked

Rima replied "typical question, here is a list of answers to your upcoming questions." I staed at her as if she was crazy (which she is).

"Okaaay,"I said dripping in sarcasm "anyway, back on to subject. Where am I, what am I doing at where-ever this place is and what was I doing before I got to this place?" I rambled on with the thousands of questions running in my head. "Baka, I siad look at the list. It'll answer the question in your head that even you haven't asked but will sooner or later" Rima replied. "What's your problem?" I asked, but Nagi replied instead. "Do you really want to know?"

What does he mean? I looked down at the answer sheet. Wow, it really did answer all my questions. First answer: you're here because you were found lying feebly on the theatre ground. Second answer: you are at the infirmatory.  
Blah, blah the list went on. I suddenly remembered why I was at the theatre and that Utau was kidnapped. I started to panic and I told Nagi everything that happen, privately.

**Ringo's POV **

Yay, it's finally the weekend. Kiri and me and go and shop 'til we drop! I think I should also invite that Hinamori and her friends also, for a tour around the school. Not that I'm starting to like her or anything just the fact the student council made me take this job.

I see Kiri now I'm gonna ask her she usually in a good mood in the morning. Oh, I see Misuki, I think we invite her to. Yay, This week's shopping spree is gonna be fun, and now it's ruined 'cause I see Hinamori coming this way with her 'so-cool' friends. Huh, this is gonna be hard. "Hinamori-san!" I called out with my fake happiness smile "wanna tour around the school? your friends can come to since they're new too" I asked her.

" I'll go if Amu goes." the chibi ice queen says, not that I have anything personal against chibi ice queens. I rolled my eyes and said "let's all go now, ok?" I asked in my innocent voice. I konw I have to try to convince them even if I don't want to. * sigh *

"Sure, we'd like to come, really" Hinamori said back. "Awesome, let's go."I cheered, might as well get it over with. " Ya know?" she started to talk, "Ever since we came no one said much to us. I guess that's what you get when you're the new kids." Ya know she might not be so bad after all. " Hey, Hinamori-san-" "call me Amu, we're friends now right?" she smiled "yea, Amu-chan wanna go to the mall with me, my sister and some of our friends?"I asked hoping it's not a bad choice to become friends with her. " Fine by me. Hey, can I bring my friends?"she asked me. "Obviously yes, the more the merrier, right?" I grinned.


	5. A Day at the Mall Hall Part II

**Kiri: As you may have noticed, Ringo and I are taking turns. The first chapter is mine, the second is Ringo's, etc.**

**Ringo: Kukai is pouting about how mean we are.**

**Kukai: Meanies! You took my Utau away!**

**A random Utau fanboy: What do you mean by **_**your**_** Utau… *evil glare***

**Kukai: *starts backing away* Uh… N-N-Nothing! *runs away***

**Kiri: While Kukai is escaping from Utau's evil fanboys, Ikuto can say the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: *in bored voice* Pro-Ark does not own SC and it's characters.**

**Ringo: Okay! *mutters "best to get this over with"***

New POV

_Emphasis_

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

* * *

Amu's POV

'_Hmm... A mall… Are we allowed out of campus?'_

I pondered about this for a long time. I mean, I knew we had weekends off and we were invited to go to the Pavilion, wherever it was, to have tea on Saturday, but a _mall?_ No-one said that.

I was deep in thought when I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," I mumbled, stumbling over my apology. However, when I saw the face of the person I bumped into, I screamed.

"Y-Y-You!" I stuttered at the person I saw.

"Happy to see me?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" I asked, still in shock.

He shrugged. "I'm a student here, and as a member of the student council, it's my job to meet new students." He smirked again, and I heard some fangirl-shrieks that made me nearly lose my hearing! I saw the others, including Ringo, who should have gotten used to it, wince.

I heard someone's footsteps coming from behind me.

"Class Prez!" I was in a state of shock-again-as I saw Kairi walk up to us, pushing up his glasses.

"How did-" I started. He gestured around us. Blushing, I realized everyone was staring.

Ringo sighed. "Come on, we gotta meet up with Kiri. I don't want her in a bad mood again." She motioned to us, and we followed.

{Time Skip}

Ringo was introducing us to the Science classroom when I saw this girl.

"R-R-Ringo?" I asked. _'They looked exactly alike!'_

"We're twins," Ringo explained.

'_Does she read minds?' _I stared.

"No, I'm not a mind reader. I can tell by your face."

"Oh."

Nagihiko smiled at her. "Hi Kiri-neechan!"

The girl-Kiri-brightened. "Nagi-niisan!"

Stare….

"H-How do you know her?" _'What's that, the fifth time I stuttered today?'_

Nagi smiled. "We're cousins," he told us. I was speechless.

Ringo stepped forward. "Ringo Fujisaki, Grade 6," and stepped back.

Kiri stated, "Ringo's twin, Kiri Fujisaki, Grade 6."

I sighed. That was _way_ too much info for one day.

Rima's POV

I stared at them emotionlessly, but on the inside, my mind was in turmoil. _'Why didn't he tell me?' _I felt hurt. Shaking my head to clear it, I wondered _'Why would I care about him?'_

"Let's hurry up," I said quietly.

Ringo nodded in agreement and said, "The Mall Hall should be open now."

Amu looked confused.

"The Mall Hall?"

Ringo nodded. "It's a mall within campus. We call it _hall _because it's not as large as the school. Students and teachers can get an empty store and set up their own shop, restaurant, café, library, gym, spa, lounge, you name it."

Nagi, the optimist, smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah!" Kusukusu cheered. Though I wouldn't admit it, I agreed. Hmm…. Maybe I'll set up a comedy shop…

Kairi's POV

We headed to the Mall Hall. To be truthful, I didn't like it much, but went there for the libraries. That's why I wasn't all too excited about the Joker and the other Guardians dragging me off with them.

I sighed as I remembered what the council had sent him for.

'_How,'_ I wondered, _'Am I going to break the news?'_

Lulu's POV

I walked alongside the female Guardians (Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya) and the Fujisaki twins (Kiri and Ringo). Amu had freaked when she saw me.

Typical.

We had hit the shops. The guys were at the gym (with the exception of Kairi, who was at the library next door). We had decided this after a lot of arguing. Actually, it was Rima who had done all of the deciding.

We turned into one of my favorites, _Le Coeur de Paris _**(AN: Kinda cheesy, but who cares.)** It sold everything, from tops to skirts to dresses to even socks! But what caught the eye of most of us were the shoes. Rows and rows of them! We all rushed forward, earning stares from some of the other students, but who cared?

We left loaded with bags full of clothing and headed for the nearest spa. A relaxing massage, a hair wash, and our nails done. It was really relaxing.

As soon as we left, Yaya saw something that made her freeze. She dropped her (rather few) bags and rushed inside, leaving us to pick them up.

We soon spotted the source of her excitement: A sweet shop.

The Sugar Dip, or the Sweet Tooth, as it was sometimes called, was an extremely popular café that had all and only things that were sweet.

We went inside for a bit and enjoyed some tea and sweets. Both Yaya and Ringo were devouring things like crazy, such as ice cream, chocolate, licorice, sweet pastries, and tons of others! The rest of us just had some sweet tea, ice cream, and some chocolate and pastries.

We were enjoying ourselves so much that we nearly forgot the time! "Oh no!" exclaimed Kiri. "We're supposed to meet the others at 12:00!" It was 11:56! We grabbed our bags and dashed for it, Rima dragging Yaya, who was trying to finish her brownie. Panting, we made it just in time. It was 11:59. Kukai grinned at us. "You just made it!" he informed us. "I would have finished your lunches!" He gestured vaguely behind him where all the guys were sitting. The table was heaped with all kinds of food.

"Dig in!"

Kukai's POV

I started on the ramen. It was delicious, better than any I had ever tasted before! _'Utau would enjoy this.'_ I saddened at the thought. Suddenly, Kairi's voice blared out from the speakers.

"Huh?"

I realized he was gone from the table.

Kairi started to speak via the speakers to all the students in the school.

"Attention. We will be holding an urgent assembly at the Auditorium. Please meet us there."

I stood up.

"Let's go," I announced, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was pretty sure I knew what it was about.

{Time Skip}

We took our seats as the Council President started.

"It has come to our attention that one of our students have…."

He droned on as I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling. I was surprised that they had repaired it so quickly.

"C-C-Charas?" Amu's stuttering interrupted my thoughts as she pointed an accusing finger at the tiny table lying on the refreshments table where hundreds of charas were gathered.

"Ah… You see…" Kairi fumble with his glasses as he tried to explain.

"You were chosen to come here because you have charas," Ringo butted in. "This academy is specially for Chara-Bearers."

Kiri agreed. "This is my chara, Tenshi," she introduced.

Suddenly, with a pop, a crown appeared on Ringo's head.

"My chara is Moko! I am the Ruler of the World!

Suddenly Tadase chara-changed too.

"No! I am the Ruler of the World!"

The two started to argue.

Sweatdrop…

{Time Skip}

Kiri and Amu chara-changed and flew us all to the hospital because I insisted that they all accompany me to my check-up. As we rounded the corner, some nurses rushed by us with a stretcher. As the passed us, we caught a glimpse of the person's face…

"Utau!

* * *

**Kiri: My chara is born from my dream to fly and be carefree. She has wings made of copper. Her name, as some may have noticed, means angel. Ringo's chara is a queen and is born from her dream to be stronger and to be noticed.**

**Ringo: Don't worry, your submitted characters will be seen soon!**

**Utau: And Randomness; your evil thoughts about what happened to me have to last a **_**little bit**_** longer…..**

**Ringo and Kiri: R&R!**


	6. Utau is Back!

**Kiri: Hey everybody, today is Ringo's turn to update.**

**Ringo: Yep! I'm so excited. This chapter is dedicated to Randomness for commenting on every chapter **

**Ikuto (pops up): Poor Utau, but on the bright side... I'm finally seeing my strawberry-nya.**

**Amu: Whatever, I'm not a strawberry and I'm defiantly not **_**your**_** strawberry. Hmph.**

**Kiri: But I'm not sure if she wants to see you, so quit flirting and say the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Kiri and Ringo do not own SC or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Amu's POV

It's been a week we saw Utau come back, unconscious. I'm really worried about her. But as for now I have to pay attention or else I'll-"HINAMORI AMU!"-in trouble, I winced and I snapped back to reality and guess what? It's the teacher, my lucky day; getting busted by the teacher *sigh* I was gonna come up with an excuse but then-"Sensei, Hinamori-san was just a bit stuck on the question because it was written wrong. Therefore, Hinamori-san can't answer the question" Kiri stood up and answered for me. Whew, I'll have to thank her later for saving my life there. "Hmm, oh you are right miss Fujisaki and miss Hinamori, so sorry but still, next time do not daze off or I will change your name to _Himamori_ Amu."

Later At The Nurse' office

"Guys, Kiri and I have uh-friend to invite over to um see Utau so...we'll catch up later, bye" Ringo said and she ran off with Kiri.

"Ok, let's see how Utau's doing" I stated and went in. "Hello, we are here to see Utau." Tadase told the school nurse. "She is right here, still sleep though I'm afraid so if you want you can come back later and check on her when she wakes up" she replied. "No thanks, she is our friend so we are staying" I told her. "Amu? Hinamori Amu? What are you doing here?" Utau asked, but more like a feeble whisper if you ask me. "UTAU, are you feeling ok now?" Kukai asked in concern "No, but thanks for the concern, oh and I think you can't even beat me when I'm in this state." Utau added smugly with a smirk. "Yea? Let's see. Tonight. You and me. All you can eat noodles." Kukai challenged "Alright Soccer Boy, let see what your full power is. But I know is that no way am I, Utau gonna lose to you.''

Ringo's POV

"Mika, Come on I want you to meet the new students that came yesterday," I called over to her "hurry up you'll like them, at least... I hope."

Back At The Nurse' Office

"Guys, I brought my friend here now" I announced to the room as I entered. "Oh, hey Ringo-chan, who is your friend?" Nagi-niisan asked. "She is Class 3-A Mika Souma, Kukai's sister" **(A/N: She is our friend's character so I added her as a favour) **Kiri introduced.

"Sister!" They yelled.

"Nice to me ya. My chara isn't born yet, but I think it's from my dream is to sing and be a star. " Mika said. "Ooh, it reminds me of Utau!" Kukai squealed.

It was true. It was pink with pale yellow music notes and a purple butterfly in the center.

Utau pouted. She didn't want someone else stealing Kukai's attention. Oh well. Pop sensations have their child moments too...I think.

* * *

**Kukai: Yay, you are so nice Ringo!**

**Kiri: Ringo did it on purpose so you would like her. -_-**

**Kukai: Oh, you're the freaky fan girl**

**Ringo: Well, yes.**

**Kukai: Ahhh!**

**Kiri: Tch. Poor Kukai **

**Kiri: See ya next time, when I write the chapter!**

**Utau: I'M BACK! **

**PS: Utau-chan (The chara) is not supposed to be there yet... Ringo spoiled it *glare***


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Recently, we've been **_**really**_** busy. So that meant no updates. **

**We promise the next chapter will be worth waiting for!**

**You'll need to wait a while.**

**Thanks!**

**Edit:**

**Gomenesai ^^'**

**We're so caught up in other things!**

**I'm going to contact Ringo about this again...**

**Hopefully another update will come soon, since the winter holidays are coming up!**

**Thanks for hanging in there... We also have to screen the character entries!**

**Arigato!**

* * *

**Ringo: That sounded like an advertisement.**

**Kiri: So? We got the message out.**

**Ringo: Well hurry up, I haven't seen Kukai in ages!**

**Kiri: ^^'**


End file.
